This invention relates to air registers, more particularly, an air register cover assembly that provides better air circulation within a room as compared to conventional air registers.
Conventional air registers are inserted into air ducts and include metal slats that are adjustable so as to direct the flow of air in a certain direction. While conventional air registers do serve the purpose of cooling or heating a room, there are many drawbacks to using such air registers. For instance, many individuals find that certain areas of a room are colder or warmer than others due to the direction the slats are facing. Moreover, many individuals find themselves uncomfortable temperature-wise as the direct flow of air onto a person can make that person too cold or too hot.
Additionally, dust, dirt and other debris which is exhausted through the air duct collects on the slats of the air register. When the air conditioner or heater turns on, some of the dust, dirt and debris is then blown off the air register slats and out into the room. If the slats are directed towards a place where a person is sitting or standing, the dust, dirt and debris is essentially blown onto the person, causing not only physical discomfort but also sickness.
Finally, as conventional air registers typically include metal slats, many individuals find the air registers unattractive. Although the air registers may be painted so as to match the wall or ceiling color of a room, dust, dirt and other debris collects onto the slats and makes the air register even more unattractive.
Thus, a need exists for an air register cover assembly that permits air flow from an air duct to cool or heat a room while preventing direct air flow onto individuals sitting or standing in a room.
5,525,145HodgeJun. 11, 19964,520,715Coomes et al.Jun. 04, 19855,984,776BergerNov. 16, 19995,720,660Benedettto et al.Feb. 24, 19986,814,660CavettNov. 09, 2004D452,904PengJan. 08, 20026,047,662FeketeApr. 11, 20003,673,770NovakJul. 04, 1972